Love Just Is
by ashley-bug-hugs-trees
Summary: Summary inside. YamiSerenity pairing. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_Serenity Wheeler is what people call a good girl. She does what she is told, especially if Joey is the one telling her to do something. Yami Mouto is the school rebel with a slight temper, especially if that temper involves protecting his friends. What happens when these two complete opposites meet, and then are introduced later on? How will they affect each other in the end?_

_**Chapter One: The Beach**_

**I DON'T OWN YGO! If I did do you really think I would writing on fanfic? I should say not! I would be writing in my Kame Shop… thank you very much!**

Serenity Wheeler smiles to herself as she begins jogging on the beach. The cool water brushes up against her feet, cooling them from the heated sand. Her hazel eyes are hidden behind a pair of simple sunglasses, and her reddish brown hair is tied in a ponytail. The one thing people can see is her soft smile and slender body. She looks out over the water momentarily thinking about her life overseas, a brief frown covering her features. Yami Mouto leans up against a palm tree, his crimson eyes hidden by blonde bangs. His face holds its usual smirk, although his eyes seem sad. He shifts slightly, allowing the sun to strike his black hair, with its natural crimson highlights.

Serenity notices the forlorn figure leaning against the palm tree. She smiles as she takes in the way his hair is spiked in the back. She shakes her head before cooling down, and with a short yell she runs into the ocean. Yami notices the slender girl as she looks over at him. His eyes glint momentarily as she runs into the ocean. She rises up from under the water, looking very much like a water nymph. Serenity sighs before swimming out toward a buoy. Yami stands up now as he watches her. He takes a step toward the water as she swims back.

Serenity takes a moment to look over at the beach as she begins to swim back. She notices a few other details about the boy now that she is closer to him, his natural tan and the way he seems to move gracefully with a touch of arrogance. Serenity ducks under the water, to cool off her face, and Yami notices she is missing before he races into the water. She comes up and frowns as she notices the boy is missing. She shrugs and begins swimming back to shore when she nearly collides with someone.

Yami begins treading the water as someone nearly swims into him. "Are you alright?"

Serenity looks over at the deep voice, and feels her cheeks flame. She nods her head as she treads the water with him. Yami realizes that he is talking to the same girl he has been watching. "I thought you was in trouble."

Serenity forces herself to look up and she smiles. "Oh. Thank you then."

Yami finds himself smiling as he watches the water dripping down her face. "It's no problem. What's your name?"

Serenity swims closer to him. "It's…" She frowns. "Which name do you want?"

Yami raises his eyebrows. "The one you go by."

Serenity shakes her head. "No. What I mean is do you want my American name or Japanese name?"

Yami thinks for a moment. "The one you go by."

Serenity giggles. "Okay then I go by either, but my favorite is Serenity."

Yami grins now and tries out her name. "Serenity. I like it."

Serenity blushes. "What's your name?"

Yami smirks. "Which one?"

Serenity laughs now causing Yami to laugh with her. "The one you go by."

He thinks for a minute. "My friends call me Yami."

She smiles. "Yami. I like it."

Yami grins at her before swimming closer to her. Serenity easily swims back, causing him to grin. He swims closer and Serenity gives a giggle before swimming away and causing Yami to chase her. Yami catches up with her and pulls her up against him. He feels her heart racing against his own as whispers in her ear. "Gotcha." Serenity laughs and the two spend the rest of the day together. Yami glances down at his watch a few hours later. "I've got to go."

Serenity nods, her face falling. "Oh. It was nice meeting you… Yami."

Yami grins before gently turning up her face to his. "Same time tomorrow?"

Serenity nods as he brushes the hair back from her face before strutting away. She shakes her head as she gathers up her things and runs back to meet Joey. She smiles as she spots the blonde haired duelist nervously pacing. Her hazel eyes light up as she runs faster toward him. "Joey!"

Joey turns and catches his sister. "I was worried about you." He looks her over, his brown eyes critical. "Serenity we are going to be late."

Serenity shakes her head as they get in a beat up car. "Late for what big brother?"

Joey smiles as he starts the engine. "I'm taking you to meet the gang." He notices her soft yawn as she tries to hide it from him. Joey smiles before heading toward their home. "But we can do it another time. Did you have fun at the beach?"

Serenity nods and leans her head back to close her eyes. "Yeah. I made a friend today."

Joey grins happily. "That's wonderful! I told you that you would make friends fast."

Serenity smiles, her eyes still closed. "We're supposed to meet up tomorrow. Is that alright with you Joey?"

Joey nods and then realizes her eyes are closed. "Of course it is. Well we made it."

Serenity smiles as she climbs out of the car and walks inside the small apartment with Joey. He waves her into the bathroom before going to order a pizza and call his friends. Joey grins as he hears the water running in the bathroom. He picks up the phone and calls Yugi and Yami first to see if they will call the gang. Serenity sighs as the warm water runs down her skin. A few minutes later she steps out of the shower and wipes the steam from the mirror. Serenity grins as she notices the faint tan she acquired. She dries her hair before pulling on a pair of her favorite pajamas. She opens the door in time to hear Joey hang up the phone from ordering some pizza.

* * *

Yugi rushes to the phone as he hollers at his dark. "Hurry up Yami! You know how important this is for Joey."

Yugi reaches the phone. "Hello?" "Oh hey Joey." "Hang on." Yugi covers up the mouthpiece. "No black leather Yami!" He shakes his head. "Sorry about that." "Oh. Are you sure?" "Okay then. I'll call everyone." "Hey if she's tired, then she's tired. Well meet her later." "Same to you. See ya later."

Yami walks down the stairs as Yugi hangs up. Yugi looks over at him and laughs. "I didn't mean dress like Kaiba either!"

Yami looks down at his clothes and smirks. "I can hardly go about in what I should be wearing now can I?"

Yugi laughs. "Oh but you can… on Halloween!"

Yami frowns and opens up his half of the mind link for a moment. "So she's to tired?"

Yugi nods. "Pretty much. So what did you do all day?"

Yami shrugs. "I was at the beach. I'm going back tomorrow though."

Yugi grins as he pulls out his dueling deck. "Well since we are bored…"

Yami smirks before drawing his first card. "Prepared to get beat."

Yugi laughs. "Not this time!"

* * *

The next morning Serenity kisses Joey on the cheek before she gets out of the car. He smiles as he watches his baby sister begins her jogging down the beach. He looks over at the clock and curses before hurrying to get to work. Yami looks around the beach as he sits down, against the same palm tree as the day before. He pulls out his deck and shuffles through the cards as he waits for Serenity. Serenity notices Yami and she grins as she runs over to him. "Yami!"

Yami looks up and he grins. "Serenity!" He puts his deck away and stands up.

Serenity stops running as she nears him and catches her breath. Yami notices the scent of coconuts and he grins as Serenity drops her things. She frowns as she notices that he is not wearing a swimsuit, but feels her face heating up when she does realize what he is wearing, black leather and lots of chains. "You can't stay long?"

Yami glances down at his clothes. "No. I was hoping that I could take you somewhere."

Serenity shakes her head. "My brother will flip if I go somewhere without telling him."

Yami shrugs. "I can have you back on time."

Serenity looks around her and then back at Yami. Their eyes meet and she finds herself looking at his lips. "I don't have anything to wear."

Yami grins as he steps toward her. "You look fine."

Serenity takes a step back and feels the rough bark against her skin. "But I'm only in my bathing suit."

Yami closes the distance between them and smiles. "What did you wear to the beach?"

Serenity looks up at Yami as his lips come closer to her own. "Jeans and a t-shirt."

Yami feels her sweet breath against his lips. "In the summer? When it's so hot outside?"

Serenity is shocked when Yami pulls away from her. "I… uh… My brother is overprotective of me."

Yami notices she hasn't moved from the tree and he grins. "Well put them on."

Serenity only nods wordlessly as she reaches for her clothes. Yami pulls her up against him and softly kisses her lips. Her arms go around him as Yami gently strokes her cheek. He pulls back from the kiss and is pleased when she lays her head against his shoulder. He holds her for a minute before pulling away and allowing her to get dressed. Serenity pulls on her clothes fully aware that she is not acting like herself. She pulls on her flip-flops and smiles when Yami reaches out his hand for her. "Ready?"

Serenity laughs happily as Yami weaves in and out of traffic. Her arms tighten around his waist to keep herself from falling off of the motorcycle, causing Yami to smirk. He pulls up at a stoplight and is pleased when Serenity hides her face against his back. He only grins before turning down a side street. "Hang on." He rises up on the back wheel before shooting down the street. Serenity lets out a shocked squeal as her hair flies behind her.

Yami helps Serenity off the cycle and she sighs as she looks at the secluded pizza shop. "Thanks Yami."

He shrugs. "I don't know anyone here. I figured you wouldn't."

Yami leans against the palm tree a couple of hours later, with Serenity. She stretches out her legs carefully making sure the sun hits them evenly. Yami only shakes his head as she leans back against him. Serenity smiles at the soft material of his shirt against her skin and her eyes slowly close. Yami notices her slow breathing and realizes she is asleep. He does something that is completely out of character for him. He brushes the hair back from her face and lets her sleep. Yami glances up at the sun a few minutes later and the third eye glows on his forehead. A very fine mist settles over Serenity's legs, shielding them from the sun. A few hours later, Serenity wakes up to someone softly brushing a kiss against her cheek. Her eyes flutter open and she finds herself staring into crimson.

Yami smiles as she yawns. "It's time to go."

Serenity groans. "Already?"

Yami nods and once more tucks her hair behind her ear. He lightly kisses her lips before smirking. "Same time?"

Serenity smiles and nods as he helps her up. Yami watches as she nimbly runs down the beach. He shakes his head before schooling his features into his usual expression, arrogance. Yami ambles back to his motorcycle thinking about the girl who has made him forget he is a pharaoh, Serenity.

* * *

**A/N: Well it's different from A Secret Love, eh? I was watching Grease, ya know the movie, and it gave me an idea. So here is Love Just Is. I should have an update by 12-19-05. So please review! Please! Hope you guys are having a great holiday!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Serenity Wheeler is what people call a good girl. She does what she is told, especially if Joey is the one telling her to do something. Yami Mouto is the school rebel with a slight temper, especially if that temper involves protecting his friends. What happens when these two complete opposites meet, and then are introduced later on? How will they affect each other in the end?_

_**Chapter Two: Acting Odd**_

**I DON'T OWN YGO! If I did do you really think I would writing on fanfic? I should say not! I would be writing in my Kame Shop… thank you very much!**

Yugi Moto watches as Yami once more leaves for the beach. He notices that his darker half is in somewhat of a hurry. Yugi realizes that it has been nearly a week since Yami threatened to send anyone to the shadow realm, which is odd for the dead pharaoh. Yugi decides to do some sleuthing before he remembers he promised Joey that he would meet with him.

Joey Wheeler crosses his arms as Serenity glares at him. Her usually calm eyes are sparking full of temper. "Seren, you are not wearing shorts."

Serenity rolls her eyes. "Joey. It's too hot to be walking in jeans. I am just going to the beach!"

Joey rakes a hand through his hair. "Fine, you can wear the shorts, but you are staying here with me to meet Yugi."

Serenity walks into her room and slams her door. She gathers up her beach things and tosses them into her messenger bag. She looks over at her door, feeling momentarily guilty, before slinging the bag over her shoulder and opening her door. Joey raises an eyebrow at her and she assumes a familiar stance, but Joey can't place where he has seen it. "I'm going to the beach."

Joey begins to open his mouth to reply when Serenity slams the door closed behind her. She quickens her pace until she is at a near jog. She nearly reaches the bus stop when someone familiar rides past her. She grins at the spiked up hair and is pleased when he stops.

Yami looks over as he passes Yugi on his way to Joey's. Yami casts a protecting charm around his hikari, before flying past a very angry girl, who looks familiar. He stops at the stop sign and looks over his shoulder. Serenity smiles as he gives her a quick nod. She runs to him and wraps her arms around him after getting settled behind him. Yami's face slowly loses its hardness, which goes unnoticed by Serenity. She lays her head against his back as he shoots off toward the beach.

* * *

Yugi knocks on the door to Joey's apartment, expecting to hear an unfamiliar voice. He is surprised when Joey yells for him to come inside. Yugi slowly opens the door and notices the blonde duelist sitting on the couch. He shakes his head and sits down. "You alright Joey?"

Joey shakes his head. "No I am not alright. My baby sister just left out of here mad at me. What if she gets hurt?"

Yugi's face clears and he smiles. "Joey she'll be back. You said that she never gets mad at you. What happened?"

Joey looks over at his friend and realizes something is bothering him. "I told her that she had to stay here and meet you. What's wrong Yug?"

Yugi thinks for a moment. "It's Yami. He is acting odd. Beside you said Serenity was shy right? Maybe she is not ready to meet anyone yet."

Joey's face clears. "I guess you're right Yug, but she isn't acting like herself. Odd how?"

Yugi shrugs his shoulders. "Do you realize that he hasn't threatened anyone with the shadow realm? Odd?"

Joey once more looks over at the door. "She has become… I don't know. Defiant I guess. He hasn't? Not even Bakura?"

Yugi nods. "Nope not even Bakura. That is so unlike Yami. Maybe she is just missing America."

Joey nods. "Maybe Yami needs some time to adjust too." Joey and Yugi look over at each other and grin as they continue their conversation.** (A/N: This how I talk with my best friend... what about you guys?)**

* * *

Yami turns off the cycle and waits a moment for Serenity to let go of him. He becomes worried when she doesn't let go and he places a hand over her hands. Serenity lets out a soft sigh and lets go of Yami. He gets off the cycle before taking a good look at Serenity. He notices the spark of temper in her eyes and for a moment he feels sorry for the person who made her mad. Serenity gets off the cycle before Yami can help her and he walks behind her as she heads for their usual spot.

Serenity silently fumes at her brother as she comes to a stop at her and Yami's palm tree. She tosses her bag down and is shocked when Yami calmly leans against the tree. Serenity's face loses its harshness and tears fill her eyes. Yami, unsure of what to do, is shocked when she runs for the ocean. Serenity dives in the water fully dressed and puts her anger to good use. Yami shakes his head, understanding the need to work out anger, and sits down. An hour later, Serenity collapses beside Yami soaking wet.

Yami gently touches her hand. "Feel any better?"

Serenity leans into Yami, who holds her to him. "I'm sorry."

Yami shrugs. "For what?"

Serenity tilts her head so she can look at him. "I… I'm not sure. I just… Thank you."

Yami smirks and Serenity closes her eyes. "What did I do?"

Serenity stretches out her legs. "For being here."

Yami shrugs once more, but is pleased. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Serenity nods. "He is just so overprotective. Like today he didn't want me to go anywhere. Why? Because I had on shorts! He finally said I could wear them, but I couldn't come to the beach. Which I did. What does he think I am? A baby?"

Yami thinks a moment. "I don't blame the guy."

Serenity pulls away from him outraged. "You what!"

Yami looks at Serenity. "Look at you Serenity. You're innocent and not to mention beautiful. Most guys would… harm you. He only wants to keep you safe, like I do."

Serenity pulls her knees up to her chest, and Yami edges toward her as he continues. "Come on look at me. He loves you. Do you not know what I would have done to have… Look I feel the same way. People would take advantage of you because of your sweetness."

Serenity looks up at him and sighs. "Maybe, but I am not a child. I am…"

Yami pulls her up against him. "You are a beautiful woman and very precious to me."

Serenity relaxes and snuggles up against Yami. He smiles before stroking her hair. Serenity closes her eyes unaware that Yami seems to be having an internal war with himself. He looks down and smiles before tickling her. Serenity giggles innocently making Yami grin. A few minutes later Serenity looks up at Yami from her back. Yami leans down and kisses her tenderly, tasting her sweetness mixed in with the dried ocean on her lips. Serenity lets out a soft moan as Yami's hand moves down her side.

Serenity sucks in a breath of air as Yami begins kissing her neck. She begins to shake her head no, before Yami grips her waist. Yami notices her head shaking and he rises up to look in her eyes. He notices her hesitation and then he smiles before gently rolling on his side bringing her with him. Serenity feels slightly embarrassed but is comforted when Yami tucks a strand of hair behind her ears.

* * *

Joey looks up as the door opens and closes. Serenity looks at him ashamed before running into his arms. Joey holds her close and allows himself to relax now that she is safe. Serenity realizes that Yami is right about Joey and she looks up in time to catch the relief on his face.

Serenity looks down. "I'm sorry big brother."

Joey shakes his head. "No sis. I'm sorry; I know things are tough on you right now. Besides school starts next week and you can meet everyone then."

Serenity nods and gets cleaned up for the night, prepared to spend a night watching movies with Joey. Meanwhile across town, Yugi looks over as Yami comes inside. He smiles at his darker half who sits down with his hikari.

Yami raises an eyebrow at Yugi who sighs. "What is going on with you Yami?"

Yami shrugs, carelessly. "What do you mean?"

Yugi eyes his darker half. "You've been acting very odd lately."

Yami maintains eyes contact with Yugi. "Your point?"

Yugi grins now. "Maybe not. I know you have a lot on your mind right now. We will meet Shizuka next week."

Yami sighs. "Great. Next week is school."

Yugi shakes his head at his dark. "Really? I had no idea. Don't start off by getting detention."

* * *

A few days later Yami and Serenity meet each other for what they think will be the last time at the beach. Serenity decided to dress up for the occasion, which meant sneaking out her clothes. Serenity pulls on a soft white skirt that flares around her legs. She shakes her head, amazed that her skin is a very light brown despite the hours spent with Yami in the sun. She pulls on a white silk shirt that shows off her shoulders and arms, while wrapping around her. Serenity grins and tucks her clothes in a bag before steeping out of the bathrooms.

Yami leans against the palm tree deep in thought. He looks out over the water, sad that this will be the last time he will be seeing Serenity. He looks down at the bunch of white roses that completely clash with his image. Yami shrugs it off, just like he shrugged off the sales woman looking at him strangely. He grins as he thinks about his plans for the day. Yami blinks as Serenity crosses his line of vision.

Serenity smiles as she waves at Yami. He waits until she reaches him before handing her the roses. She smiles and hugs him. Yami swallows as he hugs her tightly. Serenity's eyes fill with tears, thinking this may very well be the last time she greets Yami.

Yami smiles. "You look amazing."

Serenity blushes. "Thank you. You look…"

She trails off as she takes in his outfit. Yami is glad he chose the crimson dress shirt and black dress pants now. Serenity notices he is still wearing his chocker and she grins. "… Amazing."

Yami grins. "Ready to go?"

An hour later, Yami stops walking with a blindfolded Serenity as he reaches his destination. He glances around the cove and smiles as he sees everything is in order. Serenity clings to Yami as he stops walking. "Keep your eyes closed." She nods and Yami removes the blindfold. He softly kisses her lips and Serenity wraps her arms around his neck. Yami draws back from the kiss. "Now."

Serenity opens her eyes and gasps. The cove has been transformed into a cozy haven. White linen drapes the walls and a picnic has been laid out on a crimson blanket. Red candles fill the cove with soft lighting. Egyptian style seating covered in red surrounds the blanket. Serenity looks over at Yami and throws her arms around his neck. He grins, pleased that she likes his recreation of his home. Serenity glances up at Yami and realizes how relaxed he now seems.

Serenity smiles. "Yami? Where are you from?"

Yami looks over at Serenity before helping her to sit down. "Egypt."

Serenity looks over at him her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry I brought it up. It's just that…"

Yami places a finger over her lips. "It's ok. I'm not mad or anything. I'm glad you asked."

Serenity smiles as he lifts his finger. "Good. Are you like a prince or something?"

Yami looks at her carefully and notices her teasing grin. "I could be in the past."

Serenity looks at Yami, her eyes full of emotion. "What would I be?"

Yami tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "You would be my princess. In fact you are my princess."

A few hours later, Yami gives Serenity a soft kiss, deepening it when her arms go around his neck. He pulls back when he feels her hesitation. Serenity's eyes fill with tears and Yami holds her tightly. She tucks her face against his neck not wanting to let him go. Yami gently tilts her face so he can look at her. "I promise. We will see each other. Next Saturday?"

Serenity nods as she wipes her eyes. "It's a deal. I…"

Yami shakes his head. "Don't say it."

Serenity nods and Yami kisses her tenderly. He moves the hair back from her face and holds out her bag. Serenity takes the bag, her fingers brushing against his own. Yami yanks her back against him and kisses her passionately. Serenity pulls back from the kiss. "Don't spoil it…"

Yami smiles at her innocence. "It's only making it better." **(A/N: Seem Familar? It should... Two guesses!)**

Serenity kisses him once more before walking away. She wipes her face as her shoulders shake. Yami watches from a distance, wanting to go to her, but unable to. He waits until he can't see her before going to change his clothes and go back to sealing himself off. Serenity sniffles as she exits the bathroom dressed back in her regular clothes. She smiles at her brother, hiding her heartbreak at losing Yami.

* * *

**A/N: 65 hits already! Yeah! Thanks for the reveiws... I would like to point out that I know the two are OOC... and I am sorry if I have misspelled any names... It's a curse I am afraid! Well I will have the next chappie up by 12-23-05. So untill then... Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Serenity Wheeler is what people call a good girl. She does what she is told, especially if Joey is the one telling her to do something. Yami Mouto is the school rebel with a slight temper, especially if that temper involves protecting his friends. What happens when these two complete opposites meet, and then are introduced later on? How will they affect each other in the end?_

_**Chapter Three: Back to School**_

**I DON'T OWN YGO! If I did do you really think I would writing on fanfic? I should say not! I would be writing in my Kame Shop… thank you very much!**

Serenity makes a face as she puts on her new uniform. The navy blue skirt reaches about her mid thigh, making Serenity glad she has a light tan. She pulls her hair up into a messy bun before pulling on the pink blazer. She wrinkles her nose before fixing a bow like tie that matches her skirt. Joey opens Serenity's door and a yell sounds throughout the apartment. Serenity rolls her eyes. "YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT LIKE THAT!"

Serenity finishes putting her things in her bag. "I have no choice. Do you think I like looking like this?"

Joey calms down and practically drags Serenity out the door. "We are going to be late Seren."

Yami shakes his head as he pulls on his navy blue jacket. "I hate getting up this early." He flips through his wallet and his eyes soften as he comes across a picture of Serenity. Yami closes the wallet before tucking it in his back pocket. He throws a few things in his bag before walking downstairs.

Yugi looks up and shakes his head. "Are you going to get…?"

Yami shrugs. "More than likely."

* * *

Yugi watches as Yami walks inside the building an hour later. He looks over at Téa who grins. "Not even here for two minutes." 

Joey waves at his friends before he realizes Serenity is shyly hiding behind him. "They won't bite."

Téa, Yugi, Tristan, and Duke all wave at Joey. Mai Valentine grins before running up to Joey and kissing him passionately. Joey smiles as he pulls away and gently drags Serenity in front of him. Tristan and Duke only stare at her, while Yugi smiles warmly, and Téa eyes her. Serenity offers them each a smile thinking it's odd that Yugi looks so much like Yami.

Joey clears his throat. "This is my sister Shizuka. Sis this is Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Téa and Mia. Hey where's the pharaoh?"

Yugi glances over at Serenity, his face heating up. "His usual spot. Shizuka what classes do you have?"

Serenity steps toward Yugi. "I'm in class 3A."

Yami slumps down in his seat while he waits for Joey and Tristan. He spots them, and notices a flash of red hair walking slowly behind Joey. "Must be the sister." Yami shrugs it off as he pulls out his books. A few minutes later Joey and Tristan enter the room and come to sit around Yami.

Joey grins. "What did you do this time?"

Yami smirks. "To many chains."

Tristan leans over to Yami. "You should check out Shizuka. She is…"

Joey pulls Tristan over toward him by his shirt. "Finish that."

Yami fights the smile off his face. "Cut it out."

Joey looks over at Yami. "So what did you do all summer?"

Yami allows a rare smile to break through. "Met a girl."

Joey and Tristan lean in closer. "And?"

* * *

Serenity and Mai sits down in the back and Téa sits in front of them. Serenity smiles at her new friends, as she pulls her books out of her bag. 

Mai winks at Téa. "So Serenity what did you do all summer?"

Serenity grins. "I met someone, but you can't tell Joey." **(A/N: Okay this was insipred by... come one any takers? LoL)**

Téa sends Serenity a genuine smile now. "Well?"

Serenity leans in closer to her new friends. "He was so sweet. He thought I was drowning…"

Yami gives his trademark smirk. "… luckily I saw her before she went under. She was all…"

Serenity's eyes sparkle. "… he was such a gentleman. The next day…"

Joey interrupts Yami. "How far did you get?"

Yami's expression gives nothing away. "As far as I wanted."

Mai giggles. "Then what?"

Serenity smiles. "He just held me."

Téa smiles. "You went all the way to beach for that?"

Serenity nods. "It was really romantic."

Mai rolls her eyes. "What's his name?"

Serenity feels her cheeks flame. "Yami." Téa and Mai look at each other in shock.

* * *

A few hours later at lunch, Joey smiles as he watches Serenity meeting a few of the cheerleaders. Mai looks over at Joey and the two share a secret smile. Yami leans against the fence as he watches the football team, thinking about Serenity. Yugi jogs up and follows Yami's gaze as Joey begins mocking the team. A tall football player with black hair looks up as Yami turns his back. Joey and Tristan shout as a ball is thrown at Yugi. 

Yami turns around and the third eye glows as he catches the football. "Are you trying to hurt my hikari?"

Yugi tugs at Yami. "Just let it go."

Yami gently shakes Yugi away from him. "Hey, I said are you trying to hurt my hikari?"

Ling Yamoto smirks. "What are you going to about it?"

Yami lets out a hollow laugh that has Joey and Yugi wincing. "This." Yami throws back the football; only he uses some shadow magic on it. A soft thud is heard as Alec drops to his knees. Yami smirks before walking away. "Wimps."

* * *

A few nights later Yami leans against his motorcycle, while watching a school bonfire. His eyes seem to be darker as a sign that he is thinking. Yami looks over at his friends, happy that he will be seeing Serenity in the morning. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all goof around causing Yami to roll his eyes. "Guys. Be cool." The three friends look at each other and laugh. Meanwhile, Serenity does a cheer around the bonfire, while Mai and Téa wait for her. 

Mai looks over at Téa. "Are you sure about this?"

Téa nods, her sapphire eyes twinkling. "Of course I'm sure. Just leave it alone Mai."

Serenity does a split before jumping back up. She glances over at Mai, who waves at her. Serenity nods as she sits down.Ling Yamoto looks over at Serenity and smiles. She glances at him and returns the smile. After the bonfire, Serenity walks over to Mai. A guy lifts up her skirt and Mai points over to Joey. The guy blanches before running away.

Serenity smiles up at Mai. "Thanks."

Mai looks at her critically before smiling. "No problem."

Téa looks around and finds Yami. "Come on Shizuka. I want to show you something."

Téa walks up to Yami. "Hey Mouto. I got a surprise for ya."

Yami stands up straighter. "Yeah what?"

Téa pulls Serenity's arm and pushes her. Serenity stumbles for a minute before looking at Yami. Her breath catches in her throat as she takes him in. His eyes widen as he looks at Serenity. They both smile broadly at each other.

Serenity's smile reaches her eyes. "Yami!"

Yami forgets about his friends. "Serenity! I…I... thought that you…"

* * *

**A/N: Can we say cliff hanger? Thanks for the reviews... 142 hits! Ok so I know you guys are reading... so... that being said... Review me! LoL or not... next chappie by 1-1-06... wow that was weird to write! As my friend Heather would say... HAPPY ASSORTED WINTER HOLIDAYS! I say... MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Serenity Wheeler is what people call a good girl. She does what she is told, especially if Joey is the one telling her to do something. Yami Mouto is the school rebel with a slight temper, especially if that temper involves protecting his friends. What happens when these two complete opposites meet, and then are introduced later on? How will they affect each other in the end?_

_**Chapter Four: Fallout**_

**I DON'T OWN YGO! If I did do you really think I would writing on fanfic? I should say not! I would be writing in my Kame Shop… thank you very much!**

Yugi steps up beside Yami and looks at his leather clad friend. Yami looks around him and assumes his arrogant poise. Serenity watches this confused. Mai steps up beside Serenity while Téa smirks.

Yami cocks his head to the side. "Back for more?"

Serenity raises an eyebrow. "Yami?"

Yami smirks. "That's my name don't wear it out."

Serenity loses her smile. "What's the matter with you?"

Yami swallows. "What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?"

Serenity looks at Tristan trying not to snicker and Joey frowning. "What happened to the Yami, I met at the beach?"

Yami shrugs. "I do not know. Why don't you look in the yellow pages? Or try missing persons? I don't know."

Serenity feels her filling with tears and she throws down her pom-poms. "You're a fake and a phony. I wished I never laid eyes on you!"

Mai sends Yami an apologetic look before taking off after the hurting girl. Yami's smirk slips from his face as he meets Téa's eyes. She smirks before sauntering away. Yugi opens the mind connection long enough to feel Yami's despair. Joey takes off after his sister after giving Yami a look. Yami waits a minute before getting on his motorcycle. Yugi shakes his head at Tristan, as Yami speeds away. Serenity leans against Joey's car crying. Mai reaches her just as Joey does. He lightly touches her shoulder and Serenity launches herself in his arms. Mai and Joey share a look as the roaring of Yami's motorcycle fades away.

* * *

Mai gently plays with Serenity's hair while trying to cheer her up. "Shizuka men are like rats. Worse than that, they are fleas on rats. Worse than that they are amebas on fleas on rats." 

Serenity giggles. "I guess."

Mai smiles before reaching for a brush. "The only man a girl can depend on is… her big brother."

Serenity smiles broadly now. "You're right Mai. I'm not going to let Yami know how much he hurt me."

* * *

Joey looks over at Yami who is avoids his eyes. "How far did you really get?" 

Yami smirks. "I already told you."

Joey snarls. "How far?"

Yami rolls his eyes. "We kissed a few times."

Joey relaxes. "Why did you act like that?"

Yami shrugs as he walks away. Joey shakes his head as he watches Yami walking away. Joey runs a hand through his hair before going back inside his apartment. Mai gives him a soft kiss on her way out causing Joey to smile. He opens Serenity's door and everything is as it should be. Serenity is fast asleep. Yami sneaks in the Kame shop only to find Yugi waiting up for him. Yugi looks over at his dark and shakes his head. Yami lays his head down, allowing only his light to see his heartache.

Yugi bites his lower lip thinking. "You alright Yami?"

The dead pharaoh looks up. "Perfectly fine. I just screwed up the only thing other than you, that made my life perfect."

Yugi stands up, hiding the faint blush on his cheeks. "Are you talking about Serenity?"

Yami nods, catching the faint pink on Yugi's cheeks. "Do you like her Yugi?"

Yugi shakes his head, before opening a cabinet. "That is not the point. Is that why you spent so much time at the beach?"

Yami smirks as he watches his hikari fumble with some cookies. "It might be. I messed it up tonight."

Yugi composes his face before facing Yami. "What happened tonight?"

Yami looks down now. "I don't want to… Let's just go to bed."

* * *

Yami Mouto pulls off a black hoodie and tosses it on the sand beside him. He watches a few couples walking by as he stands up. Yami begins walking down the beach, lost in thought. The wind only slightly moves his spiked tresses. He smiles at the feel of the slowly fading heat from the sun, as the cool water sprays his face. Serenity Wheeler pushes a lock of hair back from her face as she reaches the palm tree. Her eyes fill with tears as she notices a very familiar black hoodie. She pulls the hoodie on and becomes lost in a memory as Yami's scent surrounds her. 

_Serenity and Yami silently watch the people on the beach. She only grins as she leans against the brooding duelist. Yami looks down, his eyes softening, as Serenity tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ears. She looks up and smiles as their eyes meet. _

"_Yami?" He nods silently. Serenity bites her lower lip. "Do you want to talk about it?" _

_Yami waits for a minute and shrugs. "I'm fine. It's just that people have this image of me. I'm not a hundred percent like that image, but if I act out of character they immediately begin to hound me."_

_Serenity nods in agreement. "I know how you feel. How do people see you?"_

_Yami thinks for a moment. "I'm the tough one. I have an attitude problem, most likely because of my past. They see me as a rebel."_

_Serenity shakes her head. "I don't see you like that at all." _

_Yami smiles a genuine smile. "I know, which is why I like spending time with you." Yami waits a minute. "Wait a minute what do you mean you know?"_

_Serenity looks back at the ocean. "Everyone I know sees me as… well naïve. I'm the one that has to be protected. I had surgery on my… well that is not important. I am supposed to be the innocent one. I think you could say they see me as fragile."_

_Yami notices as she shivers. He takes off a black hoodie and hands it to Serenity. "I don't see you like that."_

_Serenity smiles as Yami pulls her up against him as she snuggles in the hoodie. "I know. That's why I…" Serenity trails off as blush spreads across her cheeks._

_Yami lightly kisses her nose. "I know."_

Serenity shakes her head before pulling off the hoodie and standing up. She wipes her eyes as Yami walks up to her. He takes a calming breath as he notices Serenity wearing his hoodie. He thinks about the last time she wore it and his lips curve slightly. Serenity looks up and her eyes widen as she takes Yami in. Numerous chains hang from his hips and the sun glints off of the gold pyramid shaped puzzle hanging from his neck. Her eyes trace the outline of his chest underneath the black tank top tucked into black leather pants. Yami smiles at her as he notices she is wearing what must be a Joey approved outfit. Faded jeans loosely mold her slender figure and a simple white t-shirt reaches to the pockets of the jeans.

Yami takes a step toward Serenity. "I'm sorry."

Serenity looks up at him, her eyes wet. "Why did you do that?"

Yami relaxes a minute. "I already told you."

Serenity shakes her head. "That doesn't make it alright that you…"

Yami closes the distance between them. "I'm sorry."

Serenity allows Yami to pull her in his arms. He waits for a minute and she slowly relaxes. Serenity tucks her face against his chest and her shoulders tense up as she hears Joey calling for her. She pulls away from Yami and runs to meet Joey, leaving Yami alone. The duelist watches as Serenity nimbly darts down the beach before picking up the hoodie. He tugs it back over his head and smiles at the faint scent of jasmine that still lingers. There may just be hope for him yet.

* * *

**A/N: I know just under my set deadline... yikes! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Ok...I will update again by 1-15-06... why so long? My classes are starting back up and I will be strapped for time, with what a job and a full course load. Luckily... they are easy courses... Luckily. So what did ya think? good bad? any ideas? Review me! by the way... 231 hits! Thanks you guys! I am dedicating the next chappie to my friend Tina! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Serenity Wheeler is what people call a good girl. She does what she is told, especially if Joey is the one telling her to do something. Yami Mouto is the school rebel with a slight temper, especially if that temper involves protecting his friends. What happens when these two complete opposites meet, and then are introduced later on? How will they affect each other in the end?_

**_Chapter Five: Costume Surprises_**

**I DON'T OWN YGO! If I did do you really think I would writing on fanfic? I should say not! I would be writing in my Kame Shop… thank you very much!**

Serenity bows her head meekly against the driving rain as she dashes to school behind Joey. A strand of red hair escapes from under her hood, as a passing car splashes her with mud. She sputters and calls out for Joey. "Joey!" Joey keeps going unable to hear her over the pouring rain. Serenity frowns before looking at her watch and turning around to go back home, not noticing the approaching motorcycle.

Yami curses under his breath as he nearly splashes a slender woman, who is already soaked. He frowns as he recognizes the woman before looking around for anyone. Yami turns around and heads back for her. He shakes his head in disgust before stopping beside Serenity. "Need a lift?"

Serenity wipes her face off the best she can as she trudges back to her apartment. Her pretty eyes fill with tears at the thought of getting detention. Serenity shivers as a familiar motorcycle goes past her. She wipes her eyes, accidentally smearing some mud on her cheeks. "Need a lift?" Serenity feels her heart stop at that deep voice. Her eyes look over, only to find stormy crimson.

Yami offers her a hand. "You're soaked."

Serenity climbs on behind Yami, careful to keep her muddy clothes away from him. "Take me home please?"

Yami leans back on an old worn couch as he silently communicates with Yugi via their mind link. A soft smile plays on his lips as a soft sigh floats through the apartment. Serenity washes the mud off of her, before going about her normal routine. Yami closes his eyes, and the tough expression playing around his eyes slowly fades away as he drifts off to sleep. Serenity opens the bathroom door an hour later, allowing the subtle scent of brown sugar and vanilla to drift out of the bathroom. Serenity walks into the living room and a soft smile plays on her lips. She smiles as she sees for the first time how handsome Yami looks when his face is unguarded. Serenity sits down in front of the couch and closes her eyes, lifting her fingers to his face.

The first thing Yami sees when his eyes open is a flash of red hair. His eyes flash as someone begins to gently trace his face. Yami looks and allows his face to stay relaxed as Serenity lightly traces over his jaw. Her hands gently brushes back the sweep of blonde before her fingers trace down his jaw. Yami closes his eyes enjoying the feeling of Serenity's hands. Serenity opens her eyes and smiles before walking back to the door.

She opens it and closes it loudly. "Wake up Yami."

Yami opens his eyes. "Ready?"

* * *

Serenity slouches in her seat as she watches the clock ticking. A sad smile crosses her face before she grabs her notebook. She flips to an empty page before working on her costume.

Yami Mouto walks into the classroom and tosses his things down before sitting in a desk. He turns his head and catches sight of Serenity drawing in her notebook. Yami watches as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He pulls out a notebook before writing down something of his own. Serenity looks up and she frowns as she sees Yami. She quickly shuts her notebook and stuffs it into her book bag. Yami turns around as he feels someone watching him. He smiles as the memory of Serenity tracing his face enters his mind.

Yami smirks. "First time?"

Serenity looks back down at her hands. "Is it that obvious?"

Yami stands up and walks to the desk beside her and sits down. "Yes. Serenity I…"

Serenity looks up. "Don't Yami. It's just better if we left things unsaid ok?"

Yami shakes his head. "Why should we leave things unsaid?"

Serenity sighs. "Give me one reason why we should not."

Yami smiles before handing Serenity a folded up sheet of paper. "This is why."

Joey sticks his head in the door just as detention is over. Serenity smiles at her brother before looking back at Yami. She gives him a brief smile before tucking his note in her bag. Joey frowns at the exchange before grinning at Yami behind Serenity's back.

* * *

Serenity gives a small twirl in front of her mirror pleased with her costume. She tilts her head to the side causing her jewelry to make a soft tinkling sound. The white linen of her dress compliments her slightly tanned shoulders. Serenity looks over at Yami's note and smiles before crossing the room. She sits down at her desk and opens the note for the first time.

"_I love you through the daytimes,_

_in the dark,_

_Through all the long divisions of the night,_

_those hours_

_I, spendthrift, waste away alone,_

_and lie, and turn, awake till whitened dawn._

_And with the shape of you I people night,_

_and thoughts of hot desire grow live within me._

_What magic was it in that voice of yours_

_to bring such singing vigor to my flesh,_

_To limbs which now lie listless on my bed without you?_

_Thus I beseech the darkness:_

_Where gone, O loving man?_

_Why gone from her whose love_

_can pace you, step by step, to your desire?_

_No loving voice replies._

_And I too well perceive_

_how much I am alone_."

Serenity lays down the note and wipes away the tears flowing down her cheeks. She bows her head as she hears someone knocking on the door. She lifts her face and eyes her makeup critically in the mirror before adding a few last minute details to her costume. Serenity stands up and walks over to her door. Joey grins at Yugi and Yami as they come inside the apartment.

Yami smoothes out his cape before looking around. "I like your outfit Joey. What are you supposed to be?"

Joey smirks. "Caser of course. What are you? Some kind of Egyptian Pharaoh?"

Yami chuckles now. "It's the only time I can get by with this. You do know that?"

Yugi and Yami look over at Serenity's room. Joey follows their gazes and shrugs. "I have no clue what she is going as. When I asked she said it was a surprise."

Yami concentrates his magic for a moment and is pleased to know that his note has been read. "Where is everyone else? O, great Caser?"

Yugi giggles and executes a mock bow. "Oh yes mighty one!"

Serenity takes a deep breath as she opens her door. The three friends look over at her door and Yami mutters a soft "wow". A crown made of a golden snake is nestled in her soft red locks, which are twisted up to resemble a feather. Yami looks down at his own costume and is amazed to find that Serenity is the female counterpart to him. Joey looks over at Yami and then back at Serenity. He motions for Yugi to follow him.

Yami waits until they are alone. "You look amazing."

Serenity blushes, pleased with her costume. "Thank you. You look… I had no idea that you was…"

Yami takes a step toward her. "That I would be going as a pharaoh?"

Serenity nods and takes a step toward Yami. "Yeah, and that I would…"

Yami reaches for Serenity. "That you would be an Egyptian princess?"

Serenity smiles and takes Yami's hand. "Your Egyptian princess, remember?"

Yami gently pulls Serenity to him. "I'm sorry."

Serenity blushes. "I read your note."

Téa opens the door and Yami and Serenity break apart. Téa frowns at Serenity before moving closer to Yami. Serenity watches as Yami's eyes become guarded. Yami smiles at Téa before looking back at Serenity. She smiles at him before bowing her head and walking away.

Yami looks at Téa and smirks. "Nice costume."

* * *

A few hours later everyone looks at Serenity shocked when she stands up from the table. Joey smiles at her as she makes her way through the crowd. Serenity whispers to the M.C. before walking on stage. The entire room looks over at the nervous girl. Serenity makes eye contact with Yami and she relaxes as the music begins. Serenity begins singing and Yami becomes drawn to the chorus.**(A/N: I don't own these lyrics okay. Maray Carey does though!)**

"I won't ever be too far away to feel you

And I won't hesitate at all

Whenever you call

And I'll always remember

The part of you so tender

I'll be the one to catch your fall

Whenever you call."

Téa silently fumes about Serenity before leaning over and whispering to Yugi. The shy teen blushes and looks over at Serenity. He smiles as she bows before hurrying back to their table. Téa nods and Yugi stands up. "Serenity?"

Serenity looks over at Yami who shrugs. "Yugi?"

Yugi nervously swallows. "Will you dance with me?"

Serenity nods her head and glances over at Yami. "I would love to."

Yugi leads Serenity to the dance floor while Yami casts a protecting charm around the two. Joey and Mai stand up as well before heading to the dance floor. Téa stands up and smiles at Yami. He catches her meaning before standing up and walking with her to the dance floor. Téa leans into Yami and sends a soft smile over at Yugi. Yugi grins pleased that Serenity has her head lying on his shoulder. Yami catches Serenity's eyes and the two smiles at each other before mouthing the words. "Tomorrow. Palm Tree."

* * *

**A/N: Okay yes it took me wwwwaaaaayyyyy to long to get this up. For that I am sorry. Things have been really hetic and then my computer and well here it is! Thanks for all the reveiws and yes even your patience. This is to my friend Tina, Hey girl we miss ya at PABC! I am dedicating this chapter to her! Now about the poem, I got it from my college humanites textbook. The chapter... Ancient Egypt! How cool huh? I though it fit the Yami situation perfectly! Anywhoo please review and I am already working on the next chappie!**

**Luv Ya Guys!**

**Ashley**


	6. Chapter 6

_Serenity Wheeler is what people call a good girl. She does what she is told, especially if Joey is the one telling her to do something. Yami Mouto is the school rebel with a slight temper, especially if that temper involves protecting his friends. What happens when these two complete opposites meet, and then are introduced later on? How will they affect each other in the end?_

**_Chapter Six: Changes_**

**I DON'T OWN YGO! If I did do you really think I would writing on fanfic? I should say not! I would be writing in my Kame Shop… thank you very much!**

Serenity looks over at the clock as she pulls on a solid white hoodie. She tucks a few things into a worn bookbag before pulling her hair into a messy bun. She picks up her tennis shoes and silently opens her bedroom door. She breathes a sigh of relief before softly walking toward the front door. She slides on her shoes and grins before pulling her hood over her head and putting on some oversized black sunglasses. Serenity closes the door gently and waits a second before jogging down the steps. She reaches the street and begins jogging toward the beach with a soft smile on her face.

Yami opens his half of the mind link to find Yugi is sleeping peacefully. He shakes off the momentary feeling of guilt before pulling on a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a crimson hoodie. He takes a moment to fix his hair before packing his bookbag with his duel disk and duel deck. He throws in his house keys and wallet before picking up his vans. He sneaks down the stairs and calmly strolls out the front door, using his shadow magic to cover any sounds he makes. Yami slips his motorcycle into neutral and pushes it halfway down the street. He jumps on it before cranking it and driving toward the beach.

* * *

Serenity glances behind her before lowering her hood and dropping her things down. She tilts her face toward the sun and sighs softly. The gentle wind tugs at her hair causing a few strands to fall down around her face. She leans back against the tree and soon she falls asleep. Yami walks toward the tree and is pleased to see a small figure leaning against the tree. He smiles as he realizes Serenity is sleeping. Yami softly calls her name and Serenity opens her eyes. A slow smile curves her lips and she motions for Yami to sit beside her.

Serenity looks over at Yami, her nerves painfully clear in her voice. "You came."

Yami nods, not pleased to be nervous. "I did. You're here."

Serenity nods before slipping off her sunglasses. "I am. Yami…"

Yami looks into her eyes and moves closer to Serenity. "Shhh."

Serenity nervously bits on her lower lip and is shocked when Yami pulls her close to him. She smiles into his hoodie as she relaxes. She shyly slips her arm across his stomach and is rewarded with a gentle squeeze. Yami gently kisses her temple and the two spend the next hour sitting that way. An hour later Serenity finally gathers her courage and she kisses Yami on the cheek.

His eyes become guarded once more as he looks at her. "Are we going to be a secret?"

Serenity smirks before her eyes show her fear. "Is that what you want?"

Yami shakes his head before helping her to her feet. "I'm not sure."

Serenity takes a step back. "What do you mean you are not sure?"

Yami crosses his arms. "Are you not worried about people may say?"

Serenity gives a sarcastic laugh. "What you mean by people is Téa. I'm not that naïve Yami."

Yami eyes her before smiling coldly. "Maybe not, but I do have a rep to protect."

Serenity looks at him outraged. "You're right. Let's protect your precious reputation! Look I was so willing to shout what I feel for you to the world and yet you…"

Yami sets his jaw. "And what is it that you feel?"

Serenity turns her back to him so he can't see the tears coursing down her cheeks. "You make me feel loved. I don't feel like a child when I am with you. Yami you see me for what I am and yet you make me feel like I am valuable to someone. With everyone else I am the naïve girl who doesn't have a clue, but with you… I feel as if I am a woman. I love you Yami. I love you for the way you protect the people you love. I love the way you make me feel safe, but most of all I love the way you command attention."

Yami's face relaxes and a slow smile crosses his face. He takes a step toward Serenity and pulls her up against him. "Do you really feel like that?"

Serenity nods unable to speak. Yami turns her around and to his chagrin he notices the tears on her cheeks. "Do you want to know how I feel? Serenity you give me a deep peace. I feel like I can relax with you. Do you know what made me come to the beach the day I met you? I was tired of being the strong one. I'm the guy everyone goes to when they are in trouble. They expect me to handle all the problems. With you it's not like that. You allow me to be human. I can let out whatever I am feeling with you. Serenity I'm in love with you. You scare me, because you are the only one who has gotten under my skin, and I don't want you to leave me."

Serenity looks up and she rises on her toes before softly pressing her lips to Yami's. Yami pulls her closer to him and is shocked when it is Serenity who deepens the kiss. She parts her lips under his and for the first time it is Serenity who makes the kiss more passionate. Yami pulls back after a few minutes before picking Serenity up bridal style. She smiles at him before laying her head on his shoulder. Yami gently sits her down on the sand under their palm tree. Serenity smiles as she spreads out a beach blanket she brought. She lies down and motions Yami over toward her.

He lies down beside her and pulls her close to him. "Where do we go from here?"

Serenity smiles and she allows her hand to rest lightly on his chest. "I'm tired of secrets."

Yami smiles and whispers, "So am I" before passionately kissing her.

* * *

Serenity waits a moment before getting off the motorcycle. She looks at Yami and is pleased when he turns off the engine and takes her hand before getting off himself.

Yami grins. "I'm not going to let my princess get reamed out by her brother all alone."

Serenity smiles softly. "Thank you my prince."

Yami grins and the two lovers walk up the steps. Serenity pauses outside her door and frowns. Yami pulls her into a hug for a minute before brushing the hair back from her eyes. She smiles at him before opening the door to an irate brother.

Joey doesn't notice Yami behind Serenity as he shoots up off the couch. "Where have you been Seren? You had me worried! Do you know that you could have been hurt or worse?"

Yami raises an eyebrow before drawing attention to himself. "Relax Joey."

Joey looks at Yami and then looks at his rumpled sister. "What is going on?"

Serenity smiles broadly as Yami steps up beside her. "Joey I have something to tell you."

Joey notices them holding hands and he smiles. "Did you two work things out?"

Serenity nods and Yami smirks. Joey grins before ordering some pizza. Serenity shakes her head and Yami grins. "Some things never change." An hour later Serenity steps out of the shower and does a happy twirl. She grins while she dries her hair and gets dressed. Yami casts a special protecting charm over Serenity before turning his attention back to Joey.

Joey grins as the third eyes dies. "Man you have got it bad!"

Yami frowns and gives a careless shrug. "Mind your own business."

Joey only chuckles before turning serious. "Ok. She has to be home by nine and no movies above the PG rating. Make sure she wears her helmet and Yami, no making out."

Yami nearly rolls his eyes but stops himself. "Alright. Anything else?"

Joey thinks for a moment and shrugs. "Be a gentleman and take care of her."

Serenity looks at herself in the mirror and smiles at her reflection. She tucks in an extra set of clothes in her bag before brushing out her hair. She opens the bathroom door in time to hear Joey laying out some rules for Yami. She frowns as she hears Yami's agreement. _Back to the real world, at least I have Yami!_ Serenity and Joey hug each other and Yami waits by the door.

Serenity gives Joey a kiss on the cheek and smiles. "Don't worry big brother!"

Joey looks over her jeans and simple t-shirt. "I'm not sis. Go have fun."

A few minutes later Serenity and Yami shoot off toward the movies. Yami turns down a road Serenity doesn't know before stopping at a gas station. She jumps of the cycle and walks inside. Yami follows her and waits for her by the bathroom. Serenity pulls off her clothes before changing into her real outfit. She pulls on a white top with thin straps before pulling on a pair of faded jeans that flare. She pulls her hair up into a messy French twist that is held up by two sticks inscribed with hieroglyphics. Serenity smiles before pulling on a denim jacket. She tucks her other outfit into her bag before opening the door.

Yami turns as the bathroom door opens. He looks Serenity over and smiles before holding out his hand to her. She smiles and they walk out of the store. Yami looks around before using some magic to shrink Serenity's bag. He smirks at her gasp before tucking it into a small compartment under her seat. He looks over at her before pulling her into a deep kiss. Serenity leans into him and feels his arms go around her. He pulls back after a minute and they smile as they go on their first real date.

* * *

**A/N: Wow 1092 hits! Yey! Thanks for the reviews and I am sorry about the long wait... of course it wasn't as long as last time! LoL Any Q's feel free to ask and Serenity's behavior will be explained later on! Same goes for Yami! Please review and I hope you guys had a great 4th! OBTW did I say that I made it into nursing school? Yup I did! And on top of that I got a scholorship! Yippie! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Serenity Wheeler is what people call a good girl. She does what she is told, especially if Joey is the one telling her to do something. Yami Mouto is the school rebel with a slight temper, especially if that temper involves protecting his friends. What happens when these two complete opposites meet, and then are introduced later on? How will they affect each other in the end?_

_**Chapter Seven: The Real World**_

**I DON'T OWN YGO! If I did do you really think I would writing on fanfic? I should say not! I would be writing in my Kame Shop… thank you very much!**

Yami leans against the bleachers at lunch while he listens to Tristan, Duke, and Yugi talking. His gaze is drawn to Serenity who is walking with Mai and Téa over to the guys. His eyes remain guarded but his lips curve slightly as he watches his girlfriend. He thinks back to last night and smiles as he remembers the way Serenity made him feel. Yami feels Yugi nudge him and he gathers himself. Yugi follows his gaze and notices he is watching Serenity.

Yugi lowers his voice. "What is going on with you and Serenity?"

Yami looks over at Yugi and lowers his own voice. "I will tell you when…"

Yami trails off as the girls wave at them and head over to them. Duke stands up when Serenity nears them and bows to her. She tries not to laugh as he holds out his hand while Tristan copies him. Serenity looks over at Yami who nods and she walks over to him.

Serenity smiles at Yugi. "Hey Yug!"

Yugi smiles back at her, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "Hey Serenity. Do you want to go to the movies sometime?"

Everyone stops talking, waiting for her answer. Serenity shakes her head. "Yug… I…" She looks over to Yami for help and he shrugs his shoulders.

Mai shakes her head and gives Serenity a gentle nudge. "Just say yes Hun."

Serenity shakes her head no before walking away from the group. Yami follows her and pulls her under the bleachers, where no one can see them. He waits a minute and Serenity sits down mortified. Yami crosses his arms while her face turns red.

Serenity covers her face with her hands, trying to muffle her laughter. "I just didn't know what to do."

Yami frowns before kneeling down in front of her. "I was shocked he asked you."

Serenity giggles before laughing harder. "Did you see Duke and Tristan?"

Yami nods and relaxes as he realizes she is not laughing at Yugi. "What about Yugi?"

Serenity stops laughing, but her eyes are still dancing when she lowers her hands. "I think we should tell them."

Yami takes her hand and nods. "Are we ready for this?"

Serenity nods and then shrugs. "I hope so. What are they going to say?"

Yami grins knowingly. "Oh I dare say a few choice words."

Yami helps Serenity up and leads her from under the bleachers. They smile at each other before walking toward their friends. Téa notices them holding hands and she nudges Mai. Mai nudges Joey who just walked up and before long everyone is staring at the couple.

Yami steps forward and glares at them. "What's the problem?"

Téa stands up now. "You want to know the problem? You are holding Serenity's hand."

Joey shrugs when everyone looks at him. "What's da problem with that?"

Mai looks at Joey thoughtfully. "Why are you so calm?"

Serenity looks helplessly at Yami before talking. "Yugi, I can't go to the movies with you. You see Yami and I are…"

Yami interrupts and finishes for her. "We are a couple now Aibou."

Yugi wordlessly stands up and walks away. Joey goes after him while Serenity sits down on the bleachers. Téa walks over to her and glares at her. "You think you can just come here and take Yami away from me? What about Yugi? Look at what you did to him!"

Yami interrupts Téa. "Téa that's enough!"

Téa glares at Yami as well before stomping away. Mai frowns at Serenity before going after her friend. Duke goes after Mai while Tristan goes after Joey. Yami sits down beside Serenity and takes her hand in his.

Serenity sniffles. "Now what?"

Yami shrugs. "They'll come around." The bell rings and the couple walk inside to finish up their day.

* * *

A few hours later Serenity collapses on her bed while Joey walks into the kitchen. Her eyes close as the doorbell rings. She groans before yelling at Joey to get the door. Serenity hears Mai's voice and she continues to lie on her bed. She kicks off her socks and wiggles her toes before sitting up. Serenity stands up and walks over to her closet to change her clothes. A few minutes later another knock sounds on the door and Serenity is shocked to hear Yugi's voice along with Yami's. She groans and hurriedly pulls on a pair of faded jeans and a baby blue tank top. She takes her hair down as someone knocks on her door. "Who is it?"

Yugi clears his throat. "It's me."

Serenity frowns before walking over to her desk and sitting down. "It's open."

Yugi opens the door and notices her opening up a book. "Am I interrupting you?"

Serenity closes the book. "No. You can sit down ya know."

Yugi sits down on her bed after closing the door. "How long have you and Yami…?"

Serenity looks out the window. "Just yesterday."

Yugi nods and his expression clears. "So are you happy with him?"

Serenity looks back and she smiles. "Yes, but why do you guys call him Pharaoh?"

Yugi hesitates and then sighs. "Well because he used to be one five thousand years ago. You see about three years ago I found this puzzle…" Yugi holds up his millennium puzzle. "… and when I put it together there he was, only he didn't have any of his memories. We had to share a body until this past spring. To make a long story short he finally got his memories and then we had to duel. I won which meant that he could finally go into the afterlife, but the first day of summer he was back, with his own body."

Serenity smiles and her eyes widen. "So he is a for real pharaoh?"

Yugi grins now. "Yeah, and I am so glad that he picked you Serenity."

Serenity blushes. "What about you?"

Yugi grins and lowers his voice. "I'm more into Téa."

Serenity flips her hair over her shoulder. "Well then I'll help you get her."

Yugi shakes his head. "I appreciate it and all but…"

Serenity grins teasing Yugi. "But what? Are you afraid she just might say yes?"

The two friends giggle sweetly before launching into a discussion about school. Joey and Mai smile at each other before going into Joey's room. Yami opens Serenity's door and Yugi jumps off the bed. He tells Serenity goodbye before walking into the living room. Yami closes her door and Serenity watches the tough guy exterior melt away. She crosses the room to him and wraps her arms around him.

Yami holds Serenity close to him breathing in her scent of vanilla and brown sugar. "What happened?"

Serenity smiles happily and lays her head on Yami's shoulder. "He's happy for us… Pharaoh."

Yami pulls away sharply and then relaxes when he sees the teasing glint in her eyes. "So he told you?"

Serenity nods allowing Yami to pull her up against him. "Don't worry you will always be just Yami to me."

Yami smiles before kissing Serenity passionately. She moans softly as he leads her to her bed. They fall down on the bed and Serenity giggles enjoying the feel of his weight. Yami smiles down at her before rolling on his side and dragging her close to him. Serenity nestles her head on his shoulder before telling him about her day. Yami smiles as she describes her last class.

Serenity makes a face. "And then my teacher was like Ms. Wheeler in Japan students pay more attention to their work."

Yami runs his fingers through her hair. "Why haven't you been paying attention?"

Serenity lowers her eyes. "Various reasons."

Yami decides not to push the issue. "Fair enough. So what happened with you and Yugi?"

Serenity looks back up at him. "Oh well that is simple. He is more into Téa, but don't tell him I told you."

Yami smirks before chuckling. "Well why did he act interested in you?"

Serenity thinks for a moment. "It could be that everyone treats him like they do me. You all expected him to go for me, because we are "naïve". It's is just typical."

Yami thinks back for a minute and realizes she is right. "Looks like you two have a lot in common."

Serenity rolls her eyes before kissing Yami softly. He quickly dominates the kiss leaving Serenity breathless. Yami rest his hand on her hip and is shocked when she rolls on her back. She looks at him and smiles as he leans down to kiss her. His hand moves under her tank top and Serenity does nothing to stop him. Serenity moves Yami's bangs back from his face in order to see his eyes better. She gives a small nod at his questioning look and he once more kisses her, only this time his kiss is needy and possessive. Serenity softly moans as his hand rest on her side. Just before Yami can go any farther a knock sounds on her door. They break apart quickly. Yami pulls out his duel deck while Serenity pulls her shirt down. Joey opens the door in time to see Serenity leaning over the duel cards. He grins and before long the whole gang is over having pizza and observing the new couple.


	8. Chapter 8

_Serenity Wheeler is what people call a good girl. She does what she is told, especially if Joey is the one telling her to do something. Yami Mouto is the school rebel with a slight temper, especially if that temper involves protecting his friends. What happens when these two complete opposites meet, and then are introduced later on? How will they affect each other in the end?_

**_Chapter Eight: Breaking up and Breaking Down_**

**I DON'T OWN YGO! If I did do you really think I would writing on fanfic? I should say not! I would be writing in my Kame Shop… thank you very much!**

Serenity wakes up a few days later and smiles. She takes a shower before getting dressed. She tucks a few things into a black bag before leaving a note for Joey. She opens the front door and walks in the opposite direction of the beach. She smiles at the few people she passes on the way. An hour later she reaches a run down building. Serenity walks inside and heads toward her class. She smiles at the few people she knows before doing some warm ups. Joey wakes up and sees Serenity's note. He frowns before shaking his head and going to make breakfast wondering what his baby sister is up to now.

* * *

Yami groans as he hears his light's cheerful voice. He turns over on his stomach and pulls his pillow over his head. Yugi knocks on the door and waits a few minutes before opening the door. The light from the hallway spills out from behind him lighting up the darkened room. Yugi shakes his head before stepping into the room. Yami groans before rolling on his back. "What is it now Aibou?"

Yugi holds out the phone and Yami mutters a few Egyptian curses before taking the phone. "What?" "No I don't know…" "Well calm down Joey." "It's only eleven…" "I'll go look for her but…" Yami stands up and walks over to his closet, thankful he showers at night. "Serenity's missing."

Yugi's eyes widen and then he remembers something. "Wait doesn't she go to the beach today?"

Yami shrugs after pulling on a shirt. "She's not there."

Yugi goes to say something and then stops himself as Yami closes his eyes. The third eye appears and a few minutes later Yami's eyes snap open. He finishes getting dressed before rushing out the house. Yugi shakes his head and goes to the phone. He waits and on the third ring she answers. "Seren! You better move it…" "Yes Joey called…." "I tired. Look just trust me." "Talk to ya later." Serenity hangs up her cell phone and begins running toward the beach. She nearly makes it a mile away from the run down building before a black motorcycle shoots past her. Yami curses as he passes Serenity. He does a fast u-turn and smirks when Serenity begins to run faster.

Yami catches up with her. "Serenity."

Serenity stops running and she screams before she turns to face Yami. She drops her bag and bends over clutching her side. Yami cuts off the engine and gets of the cycle. Serenity rushes into his arms and clutches his shirt. Yami brushes a soft kiss across her temple and looks around for anyone who might have been following her. He picks up her bag and gets her situated on the cycle in front of him before heading back toward the Kame shop. Serenity grins momentarily before closing her eyes and gripping Yami tighter. He frowns, resolving to question her after she calms down. Half an hour later Yami pulls into the driveway and cuts off his engine.

He waits for Serenity to let go of him and shakes his head when she doesn't. "You alright?"

Serenity nods. "I'm so glad that was you behind me."

Yami closes his eyes, before drawing on his infamous cool. "What where you doing over there anyways?"

Serenity bits on her lower lip nervously. "Is it that important?"

Yami shrugs, his eyes glinting dangerously. "To me? Yes."

Serenity loosens her grip on Yami and looks up at him. "I'm sorry but I…"

Yami lets go of her and gets of the motorcycle. "I'll let Joey know you are here."

Serenity reaches for Yami and is stung when he moves away from her. He looks at her and his eyes show nothing of his inner turmoil. "Don't bother Serenity. Look we just are not right for each other. It was fun while it lasted, but I think you and Yugi are better suited. Why don't you go out with him?"

Yugi steps outside in time to hear Yami's last statement and is floored when his dark walks past him. Serenity gets off the motorcycle and pushes her hair back from her eyes. She smiles at Yugi and he rushes over to her as her knees give out. Yugi gently lowers Serenity down to the ground and he just sits and holds her. When Joey pulls up thirty minutes later, he sees Yugi holding Serenity.

Joey gathers her up in his arms. "Are you alright?"

Serenity nods. "Nothing I can't… Joey he…"

Joey picks her up and carries her to the car. He softly reassures her that everything will be ok before nodding at Yugi. Yami looks down at the scene his eyes darkening. He closes his half of the mind link, before once more drawing back into himself.

* * *

Serenity looks out her window a few hours later, watching the clouds in the sky. Her eyes fill with tears as she once more reads the poem Yami wrote to her. She lays her head in her arms before sobbing. Joey looks at her with Yugi and they both sigh. Joey closes her door and allows Yugi a few minutes with Serenity. Yugi walks over to his friend and kneels down beside her. He gently touches her arm and is shocked when she falls over into his arms. Yugi gathers her close to him and glares at the door while she mummers Yami's name over and over.

Joey motions for Yami to sit down before glaring at the ancient duelist. "What happened?"

Yami glares at Joey and mutters. "Just go to the shadow realm."

Joey shrugs his shoulders and waits Yami out. Yami sighs. "Ok look she wouldn't tell me why she was there."

Joey nods. "And where is there?"

Yami snarls now. "She was in the warehouse district."

Joey stands up now furious. "She was where!"

Yami nods his mood finally matching Joey's. "That was my reaction. Look she refused to tell me. Joey it was like she didn't trust me."

Joey sits back down. "You got to understand Serenity. In New York, she learned to keep things quite. Now she is somewhat naïve about people, but when she sets her mind up to something she will usually keep it to herself unless she is not sure about how to go about it."

Yami groans. "I blew it! I got mad at her and just cut her off."

Joey sighs. "Why did you do that?"

Yami stands up now and walks over to the window. "You don't get it. As pharaoh I had the right to know everything that was going on. I can honestly say that was the first time I didn't get the information I asked for. All I got was… Is it that important?"

Yugi rubs Serenity's back trying to calm her down. "What happened Seren?"

Serenity hiccups before sighing. "I didn't tell him why I was there."

Yugi groans. "That would be the first time for him."

Serenity makes a small o with her mouth before wiping her eyes. Yugi moves her hair back from her face before opening her window. Serenity shivers slightly as the cool wind blows against her. Yugi pulls her hair off of her neck and smirks when she sighs. She leans back into Yugi and he wraps his arms around her. Serenity once more tears up but this time her face stays dry and she hides her face against Yugi.

Yami opens the door to find Yugi holding Serenity against him. He looks around her room appalled. Her usually neat bed is unmade and her clothes are scattered around her room. Her draws are opened randomly and her closet door is opened. He looks over at Serenity and is shocked to see her hair stringy and she is wearing his hoodie. Her face is buried against Yugi as he whispers soothing words to her. Yami opens up the mind link and Yugi looks over at him. Yami visibly flinches when his light glares at him. Yugi whispers to Serenity and she looks up. Yami takes a step toward her and he is shocked when she moves behind Yugi. Yugi kisses her softly on the cheek before pushing Yami out of the room.

* * *

Yami sits down at the kitchen table a few hours later watching Yugi gather his thoughts together. Yugi whirls around and glares at Yami. "You don't get your way and what? You dump her?"

Yami looks down. "Yugi don't."

Yugi crosses his arms and for a moment he looks like a smaller version of Yami. "Don't what? Don't get mad because you have broken the heart of one of my dearest friends? Don't tell you that all she wanted was you! Not Pharaoh Atemu or King of Games, but you!"

Yami looks up now and he glares at Yugi. "You are a fine one to talk! You seem to be enjoying "taking care" of Serenity!"

Yugi gives a soft but sarcastic laugh. "You obviously have no idea."

Yami snorts his own eyes turning a darker shade. "Do not insult me."

Yugi looks at Yami and his eyes also darken. "Or what? You are gonna send me to the shadow realm? Get real Yami! She needs you! Why do you think she lets me hold her? It would be because you obviously don't care!"

Yugi storms up the stairs muttering a few curses before slamming his door. Yugi tosses a bag on the bag before letting giving the door a good kick. He walks over to his bed and goes through the C.D.s Serenity let him borrow. He wrinkles his nose at the Hillary Duff one wondering how it got in the pile. Yugi tosses it on the bed before noticing a song circled. He looks at the date beside it and then smirks. Yami lays his head on the table and sighs, deciding it's time he made a change. He sits up as Yugi, from his half of the mind link, has a song surging through his head. Yami closes his eyes as he remembers a song that played on his date with Serenity.**(A/N: Nope don't own this. Hillary Duff does!)**

_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise_

_And you see the best as you close your eyes_

_When you reach the top as you bottom out_

_But you understand what it's all about_

_Nothing's ever what it seems_

_In your life or in your dreams_

_It don't make sense, what can you do_

_So I won't try making sense of you_

_Love just is… whatever it may be_

_Love just is… you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for… love just is_

_When you ask to stay and then disappear_

_It seems you're gone but you're really here_

_When every move seems out of place_

_But every kiss is filled with grace_

_Some things never get defined_

_In your heart or in your mind_

_It don't make sense what can you do_

_So I won't try making sense of you_

_Love just is… whatever it may be_

_Love just is… you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for… love just is_

_Don't ever ask me for reasons_

_I can't get to you_

_Don't ever ask me for reasons_

_Why I live for you… I just do_

_Nothing's ever what it seems_

_In your life or in your dreams_

_It don't make sense, what can you do_

_So I won't try making sense of you_

_Love just is… whatever it may be_

_Love just is… you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for… love just is_


	9. Chapter 9

_Serenity Wheeler is what people call a good girl. She does what she is told, especially if Joey is the one telling her to do something. Yami Mouto is the school rebel with a slight temper, especially if that temper involves protecting his friends. What happens when these two complete opposites meet, and then are introduced later on? How will they affect each other in the end?_

**_Chapter Nine: Metamorphosis_**

**I DON'T OWN YGO! If I did do you really think I would writing on fanfic? I should say not! I would be writing in my Kame Shop… thank you very much!**

A few days later Joey knocks on Serenity's door. He waits a minute before walking inside the room. He lets out a curse before taking off to find her. Serenity looks up at a stone tablet and her eyes well up with tears as she looks at the carving of Yami. She wipes her face before looking at the other artifacts. Serenity turns around and walks out of the Domino Museum and heads toward the beach. She pulls out her cell phone and waits for the line to connect. "Hey." "No not really…" "Can you meet me somewhere?" "The mall?" Serenity gives a small smile. "Sounds perfect."

Serenity pulls out her I-Pod and flips to a song Yugi added. She nervously bites her lower lip before walking toward a group of cheering people. Serenity puts the ear buds in her ears, quickly drowning out the noise.** (A/N: I don't own it... Hillary Duff does!)**

_Gotta find your inner strength_

_If you can't then just throw life away_

_Gotta learn to rely on you_

_Beauty, strength, and wisdom too_

_You're beautiful inside and out_

_Lead a great life without a doubt_

_Don't need a man to make things fair_

_'Cuz more than likely he won't be there_

_Listen girl, gotta know it's true_

_In the end all you've got is you_

Serenity realizes she is watching a duel and she smiles. She edges forward and is shocked to see Yami dueling. She watches in awe as an enormous red dragon is summoned. His opponent merely shakes his head before taunting Yami. Yami lazily calls out his attack and in three moves the duel is his. Everyone cheers and Serenity stays back as Yami is congratulated. The crowd begins to disperse and Serenity decides what she has to do. Yami looks over at her in time to see her walking away. His eyes sadden as he walks away with his friends.

* * *

An hour later Serenity looks up from her burger and fries as Yugi sits down across from her. He smiles at her and she swallows her bite. They begin to hatch a plan while Serenity finishes her lunch. Yugi grins before leaving her alone in the mall. Serenity stands up and throws away her trash before walking toward the stores.** (A/N: Once again Hillary Duff... Ok so I like these songs... This is one is the chapter title.)**

**I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon**

**But something's happening, things are changing soon**

**I'm pushing the edge, feeling it crack**

**And once I get out, there's no turning back

* * *

**

Yugi walks inside the Kame shop and looks at Yami stunned. "What did you do?"

Yami looks down at his dirty shirt and shrugs. "She was there today."

Yugi sits down behind the counter. "Who?"

Yami sighs. "Serenity."

Yugi nods and hides his grin. "Look do you wanna go to Black Ice tonight?"

Yami thinks for a moment and then nods. "Sure. Why not."

* * *

Joey looks up from his deck, as the door slams shut. He goes to say something but is cut off by Serenity slamming her door. He shakes his head and mutters somethings about women and full moons before going back to what he was doing. Serenity dumps her bags on the bed and she grins wickedly.

* * *

A few hours later Yami paces his room thinking about Serenity. He opens his closet door and digs through his clothes before pulling out a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt. He goes into his bathroom to take a shower and thirty minutes later he looks at himself in the mirror. He tries to do something with his hair but decides that will not change. Yami shaves and skips putting on some slight eyeliner. He pulls on the t-shirt and jeans that he picked out before pulling on some white tennis shoes. He only attaches his duel belt before walking downstairs to wait on Yugi.** (A/N: Same as above... I don't own it!)**

**Whatever this is**

**Whatever I am going through**

**Come on and give me a kiss**

**Come on I insist**

**I'll be something new

* * *

**

Yugi walks down the steps and is shocked to see Yami. "Are you alright?"

Yami nods. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I do believe it's time to make a change in my life."

Yugi nods wordlessly before picking up the phone and calling Joey. He makes arrangements to meet up before hanging up. Yami looks out the window and Yugi is struck by how different Yami looks without his chains. Yugi shakes it off before grabbing his car keys and walking out the door to meet Joey.

* * *

Joey hangs up the phone and knocks on Serenity's door. She hides her bags in the closet and lies down on the bed just before Joey opens the door. He sits down beside her and takes her hand in his.

Joey looks over at Serenity. "The move has been tough on you huh?"

Serenity nods and then sighs. "You want to know about warehouse row?"

Joey nods. "If you are willing to tell me."

Serenity looks at him. "I've been taking some dance lessons and vocal lessons there."

Joey smiles relieved. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Serenity sits up. "I just wanted to make sure it was what I truly wanted."

Joey hugs her tightly. "I won't say anything. Listen the gang is going out tonight. Do you want to come?"

Serenity returns his hug and she does a fake yawn. "Thanks big brother. I would but I am really tired today."

Joey pulls a blanket over her as she lays back down and smiles when she closes her eyes. "Night sis."

Serenity waits for a few minutes after the front door closes before tossing off the blanket. She lets out a soft giggle before locking the front door and pulling out her clothes. Serenity takes a shower and an hour later she emerges from the bathroom. She changes into her new outfit before doing her hair and makeup. She walks around the apartment nervously before she receives a text message. She flips open her phone before smirking and walking toward Black Ice. A few men on the street stop and stare at her and she feels empowered.

* * *

Yami shrugs. "I know it's a new look but…"

Joey smirks. "You are supposed to be the bad guy."

Yami sighs not noticing someone walking up to the D.J. "Look Serenity is important to me."

Yugi looks up and his mouth falls open. He punches Joey who looks up as well and pales. Yugi punches Yami and he looks to where a makeshift stage is. His mouth falls open as he sees Serenity. Her hair is styled to look liked she has just been rolling around in the bed. Her hazel eyes are lined with black eyeliner and her lips glisten a soft rose color. She is wearing a small black chocker and silver slave jewelry. Yami's eyes travel down to her outfit and he feels a circuit in his brain fry. Black leather pants hugs her every curve while her crimson corset top leaves nothing to the imagination. Her black stilettos add to her outfit. Serenity makes eye contact with Yami and is pleased to find he is shocked. She nods to the D.J. and that is when Yami realizes she has on a microphone.** (A/N: Bryan Adams owns this one... It's Have you ever really loved a woman? And I love it!)**

"To really love a woman

To understand her you gotta know her deep inside

Hear every thought see every dream

N' give her wings when she wants to fly

Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms

You know you really love a woman"

Serenity walks off the stage and the crowd parts for her.

"When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted

When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one

Cuz she needs somebody to tell her

That it's gonna last forever

So tell me have you ever really

Really really ever loved a woman?"

Yami takes a step toward Serenity and her lips curve.

"To really love a woman

Let her hold you

Till you know how she needs to be touched

You've gotta breathe her really taste her

Till you can feel her in your blood

N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes

You know you really love a woman"

Serenity forgets the crowd as she walks toward Yami.

"When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted

When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one

Cuz she needs somebody to tell her

That it's gonna last forever

So tell me have you ever really

Really really ever loved a woman?"

Yami meats her halfway and is floored by the raw sensuality she is giving off. Serenity takes Yami's hand before pouring her heart into the song.

"You got to give her some faith hold her tight

A little tenderness gotta treat her right

She will be there for you, taking' good care of you

Ya really gotta love your woman..."

The song ends and everyone cheers for Serenity before dancing. She takes off the microphone and hands it to an employee. He bows to her and walks toward the D.J.. Yugi grabs Joey and pulls him away from Yami and Serenity. Serenity smiles softly before pressing up against Yami. His hands go around her waist and her hands run up chest and into his hair. She leans into Yami and kisses him passionately.

Serenity pulls back and looks at Yami. "Yami…"

Yami smiles at her and shakes his head. "Why did you…?"

Serenity's eyes widen as she take a good look at his outfit. "Why are you…?"

Yami leads her to a corner and backs her against the wall. He kisses her passionately and Serenity arches into him. They pull apart after a few minutes for some much needed air before Yami loses his control. A slow song begins playing and Yami pulls Serenity to the dance floor. She rests her head on his shoulder as he pulls her up against him. Yugi and Joey smile at each other as they watch the reunited couple dance. Serenity lets out a soft sight and looks up at Yami. He looks down at her and before he captures her lips with his, he whispers, "Love just is."

* * *

**A/N: Okay yes this is the end... let me know what you guys think! Purdy please?With sugar and chocolate on top?Thanks for all the reviews and such... and a shout out to my friend Tina! Thanks once again you guys!**


End file.
